


Don't Throw Out My Legos

by GalacticKookie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Logicality parents, M/M, Moving In Together, Moving Out, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticKookie/pseuds/GalacticKookie
Summary: When Virgil moves out, he's a little nervous. Thankfully he has people there to comfort him.





	Don't Throw Out My Legos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! I had this idea when listening to AJR and I think it's really cute soooooo yeah  
> Warnings: Kinda anxiety attack ish? Swearing  
> Title and Song come from Don't Throw Out My Legos by AJR: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pdOIHNF2vJc  
> Hope you enjoy!

**-My new address is hard to remember**

**So I wrote it on the back of my hand**

**'Cause I leave the nest, this coming December**

**To make it as a grown man**

**I'm about to lose my only defenders**

**I'm packing up whatever I can-**

Virgil stared at the door to his new apartment, gripping the keys tight in his hand. Smudged ink pen written on the back of his hand matched where he was at the moment, about to open the door to something he owned for the very first time. His cheeks were flushed from the bitter cold of midwestern winter and the nervousness of a young adult moving away from home. He had worried about this day so many times as a teenager, but now that he was here, it was so much worse.

He had lived with his parents -bless them - throughout college. Having gone to a local college, it made logical sense to him, and they had insisted that they wouldn’t mind. Still, he had felt like he was depending on them. And so, here he was, staring his new life in the face. He didn’t know if he could do this. He could hear his dad’s voice in his head, encouraging him to take that one step forward. And he could hear his pa’s voice as well, telling him there was nothing for him to be worried about, and that no matter what, he’d be fine. Putting the key in the lock and turning felt like the hardest thing he had ever done.

Sitting down by the heater he had plugged in, Virgil took a break from unpacking for the day. His chest felt tight, and his breathing was coming in short breaths. Taking out his phone, he tapped on the first name he saw, listening to the sound of it waiting for the other person to pick up. Suddenly a face appeared on his screen, and he smiled partly down at his phone. Roman, his boyfriend, grinned up at him.

“Hey Hot Topic! How’s moving going?”

He felt the tension in his chest lessen. “It’s fine. Hard. It’s crazy to think I’m moving out. When do you think you’ll be down here?”

“Not too long, why? You miss me?”

Rolling his eyes, he looked away from the screen, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Definitely not. Just mentally preparing myself for when you actually get here and I have to deal with you again.”

“Te amo tambien, V.”

They laughed and talked for a while about everything they could. As Virgil watched the sun sink down through his window, a lump formed in his throat. Biting his lip, continued to watch the sunset, half listening to Roman’s rambling. _He remembered back when he lived with his parents they would go out once a week and just sit and watch the sunset. He would grimace at his dad being affectionate with him and his pa, secretly cherishing it. Not that he would ever tell. His pa would point out the constellations as they appeared with the darkness, and he loved to teach Virgil and his little brother, Emile, all about space. Sometimes they’d bring picnics and blankets to lay on during the summer, and he remembered that he’d fallen asleep many times under the stars, his dad’s fingers running comfortingly through his hair. And whenever the sun would get to just a sliver of light on the horizon, his pa would carry him to the house and return him to his bed._ Something wet dripped down his cheek.

“-gil? Virgil? You okay?”

Suddenly he was brought back to reality. It registered that he was crying- shit why did he always have to cry?! When did it get this warm? Swallowing, he looked back down at the phone. Roman stared up at him, his brow furrowed in concern. How long had it been since he had checked out?

“V, what’s wrong?”

“I miss them already. Isn’t that pathetic?”

Roman’s brow furrowed as he observed Virgil. “Who?”

“My parents. And my little brother too, I suppose.”

“That’s not pathetic at all! They’re literally your family. Hey, maybe you should call them. Maybe that’d help you feel better.”

Roman smiled that soft smile that Virgil couldn’t resist, and he couldn’t help but smile back. “Yeah, okay. I think I’ll do that. Sorry I’m cutting the conversation short…”

He saw Roman roll his hazel eyes. “Oh stop. This is for you, okay? I’m not blaming you for moving out and missing your parents, ya dork. I get how you feel. I’m terrified to move away. But we will do this together, okay? Now go talk to your parents. Tell them hi for me, yeah?”

“Okay.”

“I love you, mi amor. So much. I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah, I love you too. Don’t get into too much trouble.”

Virgil clicked the end button and scrolled down to the picture that indicated his dad’s contact. He smiled wistfully at the dorky picture of him and his dad and clicked the call button.

**-Been waiting for today but**

**All I can think to say is**

**Oh no, don't throw out my Legos**

**What if I can't let go**

**What if I come back home, back home-**

Almost immediately, the phone screen showed the face of his dad. It was clear he had been cooking as the kitchen was visible behind him and his glasses were fogged up. His curly blond hair was a little messy, faint dustings of flour apparent in it. The countertops of the kitchen behind him were covered in bowls and ingredients for what Virgil recognized as peanut butter pie. Virgil could basically smell the aroma of the treat, having had eaten it on many occasions. It was one of his favorites. His dad was phenomenal at making treats like that, and suddenly, he felt the strong tug of longing to be back in his old home, the warmth and love of his family surrounding him.

_He remembered the last time he and his dad had made something together. It was for Emile and his pa’s birthdays, and they were making thumbprint cookies filled with Crofters jam. They were his pa’s favorite cookies, and it was basically the millionth time that he’d help make them, but for some reason, he could remember feeling that this was special. As he mixed together the ingredients, his dad bustled around the kitchen, preheating the oven, gathering ingredients for dinner, and every so often, giving Virgil tips on what to do. His pa came in from outside, hugged his dad close and pressed a kiss to the blond curls. Virgil had rolled his eyes with a smile as Emile stumbled in from outside right behind pa, his glasses lopsided and a wide grin on his face. They had been planting flowers, and Emile had chased Virgil around with his dirty hands as Virgil ran around the kitchen, screaming like a kid. He missed that._

“Hey, bud! How’s moving going?”

“Fine, I took a break for today. I got most of the stuff set up that I need, like bathroom stuff and my bed. I’ll probably work on decorating and stuff tomorrow.”

“Sounds good. Is Roman there yet?”

“No. He said he was coming soon though.”

“That’s good.” His dad smiled and turned his head slightly to look behind him. “Logan! Come say hi!”

His pa came into frame, squeezing next to his dad. His stoic expression was broken with a soft smile, one Virgil knew he and his dad and brother were the only ones who got to see. He was struck again with that sense of longing. He missed them so much. Choking up, he turned his head away so the two older men wouldn’t see his face.

“Hey, pa.”

“Hello Virgil, how is moving into your new apartment?”

“It’s good.”

He could see out of the corner of his eye his dad’s eyes narrowing as he inspected Virgil. “Bud, are you sure you’re doing alright? You don’t have to put on a face in front of us, you know that.”

Virgil knew that all too well. His parents always preached being open about feelings and ideas, and that nothing you ever thought was inherently stupid. That philosophy helped him in so many ways, and because they tried to never put down any of his ideas, he felt comfortable telling them about what had been going on with him.

_He remembered telling them about his anxiety at around 12 years old. He remembered being so sure that they would brush off his feelings, just like his friends had. Just the thought of telling them made his chest feel tight. Knocking on the wall next to the kitchen to announce his arrival, he had walked into the kitchen and asked to talk to them about something. Having taken after his pa when it came to information, he told them point blank how he was feeling, and to his surprise, they wrapped him up in a hug and promised to do whatever they could to help._

_He remembered when he came out to them for the first time. He was 15, a freshman in highschool, and he had just asked if he could get his hair cut short. While they had agreed, it not being a big deal, his pa still asked if he had a reason. At the time he had said he wasn’t ready. In the salon, when he saw his light brown locks strewn across the floor, it stumbled out of his mouth. A simple, “I’m transgender.” The weight of the secret was lifted from him as he sat in the chair, staring at the ground. At first, he had thought their silence had indicated that they either hadn’t heard him or were upset, but when he turned around, his dad was crying and once again, they hugged him tight and asked what they wanted them to call him and what his pronouns were. It was one of his most cherished memories._

_He remembered coming out a second time as well. His boyfriend at the time had been pestering to meet his parents, and although he knew that his parents wouldn’t care, for some reason he didn’t feel ready. Damien, the boyfriend in question, had insisted and insisted to the point that Virgil had it all planned out. The day he was supposed to tell them he had a panic attack. He could remember the fight to get air into and out of his lungs, he could remember sweating and sweating and sweating so much even though his room was air-conditioned and he was in a tank top and shorts. He couldn’t see anything. His pa had come into his room to bring him down to dinner to find him panicking on his bedroom floor. After calling his dad up, his pa had sat down next to him, talking to him softly to try to get Virgil out of his own head. Curling further into himself, he had bit out the truth that he had been panicking about in the first place. “I’m gay…” They stayed with him until he stopped crying, letting them know they loved him and always will. Afterward, he had promptly broken up with Damien. He hadn’t felt comfortable with him anyway._

He sighed in resignation, turning back to look at his parents. “I miss you guys. So much. I’m having a hard time letting go.”

**-Oh no, don't throw out my Legos**

**What if I can't let go**

**What if I come back home, back home**

**Can we keep my Legos at home?**

**'Cause I wanna move out**

**I don't wanna move on-**

He saw his parents smile back, and his dad said, “We miss you too, buddy. Trust me, Lolo can totally vouch for me that I absolutely sobbed when you moved out. We’re in the same boat as you. But you’re doing so good. You’re everything we could have asked for in a kid. Though don’t tell your brother that.”

His pa nodded, adjusting his glasses. “Patton is completely right. You are much more than what I expected in a child. We’re both extremely proud of you, Virgil.”

The lump in his throat was stuck tight, and all he could do was nod. He saw his dad’s eyes soften as he fought back tears. He had cried enough tonight. “Virgil, you know you’re welcome here any time you need, right?”

In reality, he had known that. He had known without a doubt in his mind that his parents would let him come stay whenever he needed. If he had a bad day, if he just wanted the company, anything. But he had become an adult. And with adulthood came the idea that going back to your parents for anything was weak. He had told himself quite often that he shouldn’t be missing home. He shouldn’t want to go back. If he went back, he would probably end up wanting to stay. Even if he only went for one night. It’s not like he hadn’t wanted to move out. He did. And now, he was free, he had his own life now. That should feel liberating for a young adult with nothing he had to do except his job. But now that he was hearing it from them, the truth of it all was shoved in his face. It wasn’t weak. Of course he’s going to miss his parents. It’s not like he had been moved out for years. Quite literally it had only been a few days. He had driven out to his new apartment on Monday. It was normal to miss the place he had called home all his life.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Good.”

Virgil clenched and unclenched his hand, trying to distract himself from everything inside of his head. He wanted _so badly_ to just be fine with moving out. Fine with letting go. Fine with growing up and leaving everything he’d ever known. But for some reason, everything inside of him told him no. Virgil knew he had wanted to move out- he still did! He was proud of himself that he was moving out and becoming an adult! But he couldn’t get out of his head that he wasn’t ready. That he was making a mistake and leaving the safe place he had called home for all 22 years of his life. Now that he was out of college, the whole “moving on” thing was coming too fast.

“Hey dad, can you do something dumb for me?” Fidgeting with his sleeves, he stared at the wooden boards on the ground. “Can you, uh, would you mind…” He shook his head, making his dyed purple bangs fall into his face. He swept them away with a brush of his hand and continued looking anywhere but the screen. “Nevermind. It’s nothing.”

“Virgil,”

“Where’s Emile?” He was desperately trying to change the subject, and he was sure his parents could tell. “He out with friends?”

His dad chuckled, expression softening. “Not really friends, just one ‘Friend.’"

“Ohhhhh! So what’s the kid look like? What’s their name?”

“Virgil,” his pa cut in again with a sharp look. “Stop changing the subject.”

He could feel his chest tighten. Looking over at his pa, he pleaded silently with him to just let it be for once. His pa grumbled quietly before turning away with a small, “Fine.”

His dad looked like he was going to burst from excitement, and Virgil could tell that he was bouncing on his feet. “Okay okay okay!! So, their name is Remy. They’re really sarcastic and straightforward, just like Logan, but they were so sweet with Emile. They brought him flowers! Isn’t that so cute?! Oh, I can’t believe Emile’s on his first date… Reminds me of when you first introduced me to Roman!” Their family didn’t talk about Damien. “He was so kind and such a gentleman as well. I’m happy you found him, Virgil.” His dad smiled wistfully, and Virgil could see little sparkles of tears in the corners of his eyes. “You and your brother are growing up so fast… I’m so proud of you two, I hope you really do know that.”

“Thanks, dad…”

He could feel his heartbeat in his throat when he finally hung up the phone.

**-People want shirts with the band name on it**

**And suddenly we ain't so bad**

**Saved up enough to rent an apartment**

**Far away from mom and dad**

**My Christmas card looks like a mugshot**

**'Cause suddenly I'm getting sad-**

Virgil tugged on his My Chemical Romance shirt as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He forced himself to turn away from his bed, the soft looking comforter devilishly calling his name. Shuffling to his new kitchen, he started his coffee and prepared for another day of unpacking. It had been three days since he moved in, and he had two more boxes to finish unpacking before Roman got here. Which should be today. He should really hurry.

Downing the coffee, he placed the mug into the sink and dragged himself over to the two stacked boxes. Taking a pair of scissors to the top of the box, he opened it carefully. Trinkets and posters among other things stared back up at him, a glaring reminder of his childhood that he left behind. Taking them out one by one, he placed the stuff he had brought from his old room around him. Pokémon stuffed animals, cartoon posters, and little toy cars that he’d kept over the years surrounded him as he sat on the floor, getting lost in the memories of the past.

The door opened and Virgil bolted up, his cheeks flushed from surprise. Too many thoughts were rushing through his head. He could’ve sworn that he had locked the door. Nobody else should have a key. Except… Roman. His heart rate slowed as he turned around to see who it was, and thankfully it was who he thought it was. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he ran across the room to his boyfriend, enveloping the taller man in a hug. A kiss was pressed to his head as Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil as well, and Virgil melted into the hug, breathing in the sweet smell of the taller man. Everything, all his worries and anxieties, drifted away for the moment.

“Hello, mi amor. I told you I’d be here soon.”

“I missed you…”

“I knew you did.”

Virgil shoved Roman away from him, laughing. “Oh shut up! You’re lucky I don’t have the couch set up yet for you to sleep there.”

“We’re already going there huh? Oh, such a shame! Not the couch! Don’t subject me to the couch!”

He turned away from the dramatic antics of his boyfriend, walking back into the living room where his stuff was still on the floor. He could feel Roman’s presence behind him, observing the apartment. He heard Roman say something but the words didn’t register in his head. Staring at the floor where his things lay, he sighed, trying to pull the shirt around him tighter. Maybe he should just throw all this stupid junk away.

No… He’d never be brave enough to do that.

Virgil could feel the nervousness of being on his own settle in once more. He supposed that he should probably get used to it. It seemed like it was going to be a normal occurrence. But he was an adult, and he had to do adult things, and one of those things was moving out and moving on. It seemed simple enough on paper, having written it down right before he started looking for apartments. But now that he was here, everything scattered around him like a tornado had hit, it was much more difficult than he could have ever imagined.

**-Been waiting for today but**

**All I can think to say is**

**Oh no, don't throw out my Legos**

**What if I can't let go**

**What if I come back home, back home**

**Oh no, don't throw out my Legos**

**What if I can't let go**

**What if I come back home, back home-**

The apartment was finally finished. Little touches of Roman and him were scattered throughout, a perfect mix of ridiculously emo and fantastically Disney. Or at least that’s what Roman had said. They had taken all of the extra stuff they had left over and put it in a box in their storage closet. He hadn’t wanted to part with anything in the box but he wasn’t going to flaunt the stuff all over their apartment.

The black cloud that had hung over his head for the first few days or so had finally departed. It was a relief to wake up and not be miserable with the fact that he had moved. He found it kind of funny, as soon as his sadness and homesickness had gone away, Roman’s had shown up. He had woken up to him curled up on the side of the bed, quietly sobbing. Virgil knew this had been a long time coming. Roman was the oldest of five, and from what he had seen when he had visited the Hernández family, all four of his little sisters looked up to him like he was the Sun. It was pretty cute.

Currently, Roman was in the kitchen making dinner for that night. Both his parents and Virgil’s were coming over, as well as meeting for the first time. The siblings were joining too, so they had a lot of mouths to feed. Virgil had been banned from the kitchen since earlier that morning, with Roman shooing him out because he was ‘a disaster waiting to happen.’ He supposed Roman was right, he was pretty terrible at cooking. His specialties lay in baking. That’s what he would have been doing now if his dad hadn’t insisted on bringing something to contribute. Oh well.

He could hear Roman singing in the kitchen. That was something he found extremely endearing with his boyfriend, that whenever he was doing something, from cooking to exercising, he was always singing something. As of right now, Virgil identified the songs as show tunes from one of Roman’s favorite musicals- Wicked. And though he knew his voice wasn’t the best, he sang along with his boyfriend quietly, adding in the parts that Roman didn’t in the duets. He and Roman made a pretty good Glinda and Elphaba if he did say so himself.

“BOO!”

Hands grabbed onto Virgil’s shoulders as he jumped with a loud squeak. He turned around and glared at his boyfriend with mock anger as he calmed himself down. “That was mean!”

“What? Can’t scare my own boyfriend? Lo siento my poor poor prince.” Roman snickered, patting Virgil on the shoulder. “I heard you singing along with me, by the way. Not too bad for an emo like you.”

“Aw, what a compliment. I’m so very flattered.”

“As you should be!”

Virgil reached up, pulling Roman down into a soft kiss, tangling his fingers into thick dark brown hair. They were interrupted with a knock at the door.

**-Can we keep my Legos at home**

**'Cause I wanna move out**

**I don't wanna move on**

**Can we keep my Legos at home**

**'Cause I wanna move out**

**I don't wanna move on-**

The door opened to show Roman’s parents and sisters, all smiling widely at the two boys. Age ranging from 10 all the way up to Roman’s dad’s 48, they were all tall like Roman, and as Virgil led them inside, he couldn’t help but feel so small. The Hernández family was also big on hugs, unfortunately for him, and he was enveloped by the biggest group hug he had probably ever been in. Another knock at the door gave him his escape.

His throat closed up as he opened the door, and he could feel tears prick at the corners of his eyes. While it had only been a few weeks since he had seen them, it felt like seeing his family after months without them. Willing himself not to cry, he let them in. As soon as they were all inside, his dad crushed him in a hug, and the tears that he had held back flowed down like a waterfall. He had missed his dad and his pa and Emile _so_ much. It felt so good to be back in his dad’s arms again. He felt safe and secure as if nothing would ever hurt him again. He was home.

After the two pulled away, teary-eyed and smiling, Virgil saw that Emile hadn’t come alone. Standing next to him was a short person with sunglasses and a Starbucks cup. Their stance was confident, but Virgil could tell from the slight tremble of their hands that they were nervous to be here. Emile had his hand closed around who Virgil assumed to be Remy’s free one, and Emile pulled them forward with a small tug.

“Virgil, I’d like you to meet someone.”

“It’s Remy, right? Nice to meet you, I’m Emile’s older brother.”

The pink haired boy gaped widely at his response. “But- how- DAD?!” He turned towards their dad, eyes blazing. “I told you I wanted to tell Virgil myself!”

His dad smiled with a small shrug of his shoulders. “Whoops!”

Shaking his head, Virgil turned back towards Roman and his family, smiling at the group. “Well, Mrs. Hernández, Mr. Hernández, and mini Hernándezes, this is my family.”   
His dad leaped forward, eyes shining with a wide smile on his face, grabbing Roman’s dad’s hand and shaking it. “Hey! It’s so wonderful to meet you finally. I’m Patton Taylor, Virgil’s dad. And back here, the really tall stoic one,” his dad laughed at his husband’s expression, “is Logan, my husband. And the other one with glasses is my other son, Emile. The person standing next to him is his partner, Remy.”

Mr. Hernández smiled warmly. “It is nice to meet you, Patton. I am Marco, my wife is Alisha, and these are our four daughters from oldest to youngest, Adelina, Carmen, Josefina, and Mariposa. Say hello, girls.”

The four grinned widely and said hello. Two, Adelina and Josefina were wrapped up in Roman’s arms, Mariposa was standing next to her parents, and to Virgil’s surprise, Carmen had bolted up to him after he greeted his family and wrapped her arms around him.

Roman grinned down at the two in his arms. “Shall we eat?”

A chorus of yes followed them to the kitchen.

**-It's cold out there, you're standing there**

**You're trying to face your greatest fear**

**You're shivering, you're trembling**

**It's warm in here so come back in**

**Oh no, don't throw out my Legos**

**What if I can't let go**

**What if I come back home, back home-**

After dinner, they were all sat in the living room, the Hernández sisters playing on the Wii against Emile and Remy as the parents talked. Virgil was curled up into Roman’s side, half listening to the conversation and half not. He was trying focus, truly he was, but his mind was drifting too far away.

A squeeze of his hand brought Virgil back to reality. Roman was smiling softly down at him, his hand running through Virgil’s hair delicately. The siblings along with Remy and Emile were still playing video games, but now they had moved on to Mario Kart, where Mariposa was absolutely demolishing everyone. He brought a free hand up to his face, rubbing at his eyes and pulling the hand back with a small “Shit!” as he remembered he had eyeshadow on.

“Well, good morning Sleeping Beauty!” Roman chuckled to himself. “I was wondering how long you’d be asleep.”

Virgil could feel his face flush as he looked away from his boyfriend’s gorgeous hazel eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know I fell asleep.”

His dad laughed. “Oh Virgil, that always happens when you’re cuddling. You should know that by now, silly. Plus, we don’t mind. I could tell you needed some rest anyway. You look exhausted.”

“I’m not- I’m not exhaust-” His sentence was cut off with a yawn and he looked down, embarrassed. “Okay... Maybe I am a little tired.”

“Oh mi amor, you silly boy.” Roman laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of Virgil’s head. “You’re fine. Plus I got to hear embarrassing little Virgil stories!”

“WHAT?! DAD WHY?!”

“Why are you blaming me? It was all your pa!”

“PA?! Betrayal. I can’t believe you. How dare.”

His pa just laughed and shook his head. “It made for good conversation material, seeing as you were sleeping. Next time, don’t fall asleep, V.”   
“Oh wow. Okay. Geesh, you think you can trust someone-”

“Oh stop being emo, Virgil.”

“PA! What the heck?!”

Laughs went around the group as Virgil’s cheeks burned redder. Mrs. Hernández interrupted with a small, unassuming smile. “Roman had an emo phase too.”

“WHAT?!”

“Mamá no! Don’t bring that up!”

She passed Virgil her phone and staring up at him was a picture of his boyfriend but younger, in all black and with bangs falling in his face. He couldn’t help the laugh that came as he compared the picture to the man holding him. “Damn, Ro. You were committed to that style! Makes me look a little pathetic if I do say so myself.”

“Shut up!”

“Nah.”

**-Oh no, don't throw out my Legos**

**What if I can't let go**

**What if I come back home, back home**

**Oh no, don't throw out my Legos**

**What if I can't let go**

**What if I come back home, back home**

**Oh, no, I'll come home when I'm grown**

**It won't be the same though**

**I can't even go home, go home**

**Can we keep my Legos at home?**

**'Cause I wanna move out**

**I don't wanna move on-**

The Hernández family left after a few hours. Mariposa had a soccer game to go to and the girls had to be torn away from Roman. After a teary goodbye, everything seemed much quieter. After having been engaged in conversation with his boyfriend’s parents, he had nothing else to say. At some point he had migrated to the couch where his dad sat, his head on his dad’s shoulder as the rest of them talked.

“Dad?”

“Yes, Virgil?”

“...It’s stupid. Nevermind.”

“Falsehood.” His pa interrupted the conversation with a vigor that Virgil didn’t expect from him. “Nothing you have needed to talk about with us has been stupid, so why would this be any different?”   
He sighed. “It’s just… I don’t know. Um. It’s not as important as all of the other things that I’ve told you. And plus it’s just kind of a dumb request anyways.” He shook his head, curling further into his dad’s side. “Sorry I brought it up.”

Roman walked over, taking a seat right next to where Virgil sat. “Mi amor, you know they won’t judge you for anything you say. Don’t let your anxiety win because you think it’s dumb.”

“Yeah… You’re right Ro. I hate that you’re right.” He coughed, his face burning. “So… Um… would you mind keeping the Legos that I still have at home? I know it’s silly, I know, but just in case I have anxiety while I’m there or something, or even just because…” He picked at the nail polish on his fingernails self consciously. “I don’t know. It’ll be nice to have something there that is a reminder of my childhood. Or whatever. Uh… Nevermind. Forget I asked.”

His dad chuckled, ruffling Virgil’s hair affectionately. “Is that all it is? I was worried it was something bad. Of course we can do that for you, V. It’s no problem. Plus, it’ll give the kids something to do.”

“Kids?”

“Yeah! You know, when you and Ro adopt or Emile and Remy or whatever!”

“DAD?!” Emile looked up at him in shock, his face bright pink against his freckles. “What the heck?!”

“What? What did I say this time?”

“Oh gosh…”


End file.
